Freya Reynolds
This page refers to the Yu-Gi-Oh! GX character, Freya. For the Bakugan character, see Freya Quinton. Dr. Freya Reynolds (née Lavor) is a well-known archaeologist and one of the leading experts in Norse History. She is the wife of Devon Reynolds, a former professional duelist-turned-archaeologist, the daughter-in-law of Aeryn Reynolds, a former four-time ice skating-turned-professional duelist, and the mother of Blake and Kylie Reynolds. Physical description Freya is a lean and slender woman with tanned skin, pale blonde hair, with dark red eyes, that her children inherited, and a slightly, tanned skin ton. She normally keeps her hair into a ponytail, and her bangs pulled back. Personality Freya is a calm, mother, and friendly woman. She cares very much for her family and loves learning about history. Devon is the love of her life and the first person to help Freya learn about love since her parents did not know or show it. She loves Devon very much and was the reason he went back to school to become an archaeologist. While she is the only member of the Reynolds family not to duel, she greatly supports her children desires to be Duelists. She and Devon always watch Blake's duels. Abilities Skills * Extensive knowledge of ancient history: As a well-known archaeologist, Freya is highly knowledgeable in ancient history and is one of the leading experts in Norse History. * Beginner knowledge in dueling: As a non-duelist, Freya knows very little about Dueling. But when your family all duel, she had to learn in order to understand. Background Prior to the series Freya was born and raised in Kirkenes, Norway. Unfortunately, her home life wasn't that great. She was neglected and sometimes abused. She was eventually taken from her parents and placed in an orphanage. Despite the change, Freya pushed through. She finished school and eventually went to college and graduated top of her class. She quickly began to intern. A few years later, she was allowed to go to a site on her own. She ended up near Houston, Texas, where she ended up meeting Devon Reynolds. Their meeting wasn't exactly something to remember, she had walked into him and accidentally spilled her iced coffee on him. Unknown to her, it was love at first sight. Having never felt love before, it was scary for Freya. She never told Devon about that first meeting until years later when they were married. After a few more run-ins (no more coffee spilling thankfully), they eventually started dating and later married. At some point in time, Devon voiced wanting to go to school again, this time for a major in anthropology, the field similar to hers. Freya supported him all the way. At age twenty-three, she became pregnant with their first child while in Spain, and they opted to stay there for the rest of the pregnancy. She gave birth to their son, Blake Alejandro. Eight years later, while in Norway visiting old friends, Freya revealed to Devon she was pregnant again. Doing the same they did while she was pregnant with Blake, they stayed in Norway, where she gave birth to their daughter, Kylie Regine, who ended up becoming close and best friends with Christian and Raelyn's son, Jesse. At some point, Devon and Freya allowed Kylie to join Jesse in a trip to Europe where he was to duel in a Tournament. Trials of Darkness At the start of the story, Freya and Devon are stationed in Rome, Italy. Trivia * Freya was originally named "Alice Reynolds" but was changed. * Freya was originally going to be a First Lieutenant of the Military but was changed. * The name Freya was chosen to match her Norwegian heritage and also felt more fitting with her past. Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! GX characters Category:Fan Characters Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Good Category:A to Z